


Unison

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: They have always had that perfect balance, so well synchronized to each other's thoughts.





	Unison

Art by Elfqueen55  
  
We live in harmony.  
  
Our thoughts flow through us.  
  
Flesh upon heated flesh, we are one.  
  
Forever joined.


End file.
